


Bubble

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: The Claiming of Mickey Milkovich [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey try to make the evening a littler lighter after Kash catches them. Told in Ian's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble

We end up sneaking into an action packed movie but neither of us is really paying attention. The theater is nice and dark and there is only one other couple and they were way up front. How anyone can watch a movie like that is beyond me but then again I had the back row all to myself with Mickey. 

I glance over at him to see him fiddling with the pocket of his jacket, searching for the bag red vines he stashed there. 

After I calmed Mick down I broke in the back of the Kash and Grab and got our jackets. Kash had left them on the floor, exactly where Mickey and I had thrown them. I didn’t really break in considering I had a key but whatever. 

I grabbed a few snacks, candy and soda, threw some dollars on the counter and walked back out the way I came. Mickey was leaning against the wall smoking a cigarette and rubbing at the bridge of his nose when I appeared. I threw the snacks and jacket at him and laughed as he dropped the m and m’s.

“Fucking dick,” he swears at me and slaps my ass. 

Fifteen minutes later found us in the dark theater, our legs touching and our fingers brushing against each other’s. The chairs are pretty comfortable and they recline, the middle arm rest lifting so our seats could become one. Pretty posh I would say. 

The couple in front of us starts to make out and we can hear low moans and whispers coming from them. It was kind of exciting and I have a hard time watching the movie. I sneak a sidelong look at Mickey who is also watching the couple. 

Feeling my gaze on him, he rotates slowly towards me and our eyes meet. I glance down at his mouth, watching as he bites his bottom lip. He truly has no idea how much that turns me on. It is also a tell-tale sign of his to show he is nervous or turned on. But I would never tell him that. If he actually knew how well I really knew him he would freak the fuck out. 

Before I know what is happening he is leaning towards me. His soft lips barely brushing against mine before a loud moan escapes the couple up front.

Mickey snickers and throws a piece of licorice at them. They break apart guiltily and get up, leaving the theater with an apologetic look. 

I turn surprised eyes to Mickey and ask, “Was that necessary?”

“Of course it’s fucking necessary. Can’t be alone with you if others are here,” he replied lifting the armrest between us. 

Gah, I think to myself as my body fills with heat. He leans towards me, his hand turning my head as his mouth finds my neck. He licks and bites, sucks and kisses my skin turning my knees to jelly. I am sure to have marks but at this point in time I didn’t fucking care.

I push him back against the seat, my mouth on him, torturing him the same way he has been doing to me. It isn’t long before he is gasping against me, his hands holding my neck to keep my mouth on his skin. I take it a step further and rub my body against his, dropping to my knees in front of him. 

I watch his face as I slowly move his jacket aside. His belt is undone next and he is starting to pant. A bead of sweat forms on his forehead as I pull his zipper down with deliberate leisure. 

He is rock hard, his length straining against his boxers. My eyes never leave his as I pull him free from the material and lower my mouth to him. I kiss the tip of his cock, running my tongue along the slit and down the underside and back up again. He is grasping the one arm rest, his knuckles white as I sluggishly move my lips over him. 

“Ian,” he whines as I kissed around his dick, my hand pumping him gently. “Fucking killing me man.” 

I need no other encouragement and I engulf him, the head hitting the back of my throat, his balls on my chin. 

The moan that left his lips was half a gasp and half a scream. His hands wind in my hair and holds me to his lap. I back up only to plunge down again. Over and over I do this, driving him crazy with every decent of my mouth.   
I’m watching him, my eyes wide and open. Watching exactly what I’m doing to him, how I’m breaking him apart. Shattering his careful control. It’s fucking incredible and makes me even hotter than I already am for him.

His head is thrown back and I attack with vigor, not letting up. Working him with my mouth, lips, tongue and teeth. His knees start to shake as I run my teeth along his shaft. He is gasping, pulling in deep breaths and I know he’s close. 

“Ian … Ian … Ian …” Mickey’s mumbling my name and moaning incoherently. His hands pull hard on my hair and he’s erupting in my throat, his cock jumping and I rush to swallow around him, taking all that he has to give. 

I release him from my mouth and flip him over before he has a chance to catch his breath. I’m in him before he can recover and I’m fucking him frantically. All the nonsense from the day, all the anger from before flooding back. Mickey takes it all, his hand on my thighs pulling me deeper inside him. 

He arches against me, his fingers finding their way around my neck, holding my head to his as I thrust harder into him. 

“Come for me,” he whispers and I let out a groan and give into his demands, filling him with all that I have. 

I fall against him, my cock still pulsing inside him, my sweaty chest to his back. My eyes close as he rubs my side and I sigh. Thinking there is nothing better than this. This exact place, this exact feeling, with this exact man. 

It’s at that moment that I realize I’m in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Love all the love you guys continue to give my works. You amaze me!!! =)


End file.
